custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crp11
﻿Crp11 Talk Page | Archive 1 Well he just opened the gate and is about to step in.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't actually give my stories dates I just say what happens, but don't really say when it's happening, you just have to see how I mingle it in with the actually bionicle arc to understand what periods it's at.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) At the moment the only thing I can think of is Eru himself defeats him as he enters eternity.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I make info boxes on my user page? can I make info boxes on my user page, PS. Sorry about that other comment I forgot to put the squiggle lines SpikeyDragon 11:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11. I was just wondering when/if you plan to review Shattering. Sorry to bother you. VarkanaxTalk 00:31,12/7/2011 Okay, thanks for letting me know. Glad you're enjoying it. :) VarkanaxTalk 00:37,12/7/2011 Hey Crp11, I had to fix a few things on Furiax page correcting Aizen's name to just Aizen with out the word Sosuke. Also there are a few things you need to change on Furiax page, mainly the fact that the mask he made was real, but it could not take over a Great Being or higher Aizen doesn't use a mask, read Aizen's page and you'll see what I mean.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me Arazan 21:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Arazan Hey Crp11, I saw on my Gods page that you added a character named Veraxa, I don't know if we already disscussed this or not, but please ask before putting someone on my pages. Also will you be giving him a page anytime soon, if not I might remove him until you do, I don't like having characters without pages on my pages.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How soon, I would like an exact date if you can give one to me.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, all I ask is that you make a page thanks for doing so.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 05:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Well if you can't think of a story I could help you with one, do you wan't him to have a tragic existence or just be some beast of a being who is just plain evil?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 05:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Well why not just go for something like what I did for Sulfeirus and Valkryie, who are gods that were born out of life and death and are, in a sence, embodiments of those particular aspects. You could say that that Veraxa is the embodiment of corruption who was born out of it, or it's incarnation, essence, ect. you know somthing simple like that.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 05:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey byouve edited some stuff ive done to add in a link, how do you do that? thanks a load man I just suggest you put in Aizen and explain that they came into the Multiverse as embodiments of creation thats all, if you do that then I'm fine with anything else you want to do.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 02:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11, on the Elder Great Beings page you said that Soloris banished Aizen, I've already told you that he never got banished or cast down read his page to find out what happened.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 17:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know, the Great Beings never really found out it was Aizen who corrupted the creatures they made in New Universe, they just thought he died and decided to leave New Universe letting Aizen secretly take it over.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Aizen tricked them, also you can say they are immortal by means of not dying of old age, but they can be killed like in battle. Also all Great Beings are immortal no matter how old, the immortal part may not be neccecary to state.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 03:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Crp11, what did you do to Aizen's page you deleted like half of it.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 03:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, I think I know what part you were talking about I went ahead and deleted it.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 03:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, I saw on the Elder Great Beings page you state that Soloris went to Eru to tell him about Aizen, there are two things wrong with that. One the Great Beigns had no idea what Aizen was doing, he's a crafty person who kept all his plans a secret. Two Eru would not need anyone to tell him about plots from others to become a god he knows everything.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 03:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11, I was wondering do you happen to have any characters who are female Great Beings, I was just wondering. It's nothing important, but it seems like their are many more male Great Beings than females and at least one or two femals wouldn't be bad. I just wanted to know, if not we may want to make at least one femal Elder Beings, just to have one she doesn't have to have a moc she could be one of those who's appearence is unknown, but I still think that some type of female could help ballance it out.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Jtlyk, I had that template on for a reason. You should ask ppl before updating templates whether they want it updated or not. -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 22:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just giving ya' a little advice. :D --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 22:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thats the name of the universe "New Universe" I couldn't think of a better name so I just thoguht it would be interesting to call it that, implying on just how new it is.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What for New Universe? Not sure.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Shattering review That's fine, thanks for letting me know. Glad you're enjoying it so far. VarkanaxTalk 00:33,1/2/2012 Um, a question from a new duck user, are we allowed to use actual characters in our bionicle stories? I know it's unoriginal, but I use many actual sets in my articles. Uninte... and Dragon Force Strike!!! 02:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, if you wouldn't mind putting it in their and then telling me so I can look it over later, but thats a nice touch.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 04:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that. I have changed the page. In cases like that, when there is too little information for a actual page, it's fine to go into detail on the category. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 23:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crp11, I saw on your timeline page that you said it was Solaris who split the key when it was Eru who split the key upon it's creation.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 06:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I am chirox_krika. I need some help. I don't know how to make a coloured character table (you know: specie, location, elemental power, etc.). Can you help me, please? No, first off if he handed it down to the Great Beings than Aizen would know where it is and so would any other Great Being searching for god-hood. Also it wouldn't be like Eru to form the key and give it to a speices who would have members of their own to fall from grace, he would be smart enough to split it himself, now the Great Beings may have known of it's existence, but he never gave it to them, in some ways that would be irresponsible.Your hope ' ' and so is mine 22:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC)